Blog użytkownika:Mrs.Underworld/Death Claire
Death Claire Ta historia zdarzyła sie naprawde ,jakieś 3 miesiące temu, a ja niska ,czarnowlosa czternastolatka grałam w niej główną role, role ofiary ,tą nieszczęsną, bezbronną zranioną dziewczynke... Był styczeń ,środek zimy, ale było ciepło, ptaki nie odleciały zostały w lesie obok mojego małego domu ,który z dnia na dzień sypał sie coraz bardziej powoli zamieniając sie w ruine , nienawidziłam tego domu ,kruki przyleciały jak co dzień mnie wkurzać ,stukając w moje okno tymi przeklętymi dziobami i zaglądając do mojego pokoju tymi ciekawskimi ,pustymi oczami tak jakby chciały zajrzeć w najgłebsze zakątki mojej zniszczonej duszy. Gdy te głupie ptaszyska sobie odpuściły i zostawiły mnie w spokoju ,ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół, na śniadanie. Wtedy mieszkałam z moim bratem Josh'em wysokim zielonookim brunetem, był bardzo podobny do mamy,ja nie byłam podobna do nikogo,mamą i tatą.Jestem niska , mam krótkie, kruczo-czarne włosy, grzywke i oczy w dwóch kolorach jedno niebieskie,a drugie zielone co czyniło mnie jeszcze wiekszym dziwadłem.Fakt że mój brat był podobny do mojej mamy sprawiał, że czułam żal, moja mama Katherine miała długie brązowe sięgające do kolan włosy , spięte w duży kok na środku głowy oraz zielone oczy ,a mój tata Jack był wysokim niebieskookim blondynem ,z krótkimi zawsze rozczochranymi włosami. Gdy wchodziłam, a raczej wtaczałam się do kuchni zobaczyłam że Josh już czeka na mnie siedząc przy stole i czyta gazete,jak zawsze, nic nie tknął z tego co leżało na stole.Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, a on prześledził mnie wzrokiem po czym uśmiechnął sie i powiedział"Czesć młoda!Rodziców nie ma pojechali do piekarni kupić ciastka na dzisiejszą impreze.". Popatrzyłam sie na niego i poczym opuściłam wzrok wziełam zrobioną przez siebie kanapke wstałam i powiedziałam "Cześć staruchu!" po czym wyszłam z kuchni i poszłam do siebie.Nie lubiłam jego towarzystwa.Zawsze denerwowała mnie jego wieczna radość i ten sztuczny uśmieszek jak wycięty. Gdy rodzice wrócili ja nie zeszłam na dół się przywitać.Wyszłam z pokoju dopiero koło 19 gdy mama zawołała mnie i powiedziała, że musimy już jechać żeby zdąrzyć.Tego dnia miała na sobie piękną czarną sukienke sięgającą do kolan,białe szpilki oraz długi czarny płaszcz,wyglądała pięknie.Ja ubrana byłam w jeansy i czarną bluze z kapurem, a na nogach miałam adidasy.Uważałam,że przesadziła z ubraniem...w końcu to tylko impreza urodzinowa 19-sto latka.Mama uśmiechneła się do mnie wzieła mnie za rekę po czym wyszliśmi z domu, a tata zamknął drzwi na klucz.Wsiadliśmy do auta i ruszyliśmy. Bylismy już w połowie drogi gdy tata zorientował sie że hamulce nie działają.Uderzyliśmy w barierke i wpadliśmy do rowu, nikt tamtedy nie jeździł, więc nikt nie wezwał pogotowia. Wszyscy stracili przytomność, oprócz mnie, "Josh!? Josh obudź sie!" wrzeszczałam ale brat sie nie ruszał. Probowałam wybic tylną szybe ale nie miałam tyle siły. Odpiełam moje pasy i próbowałam sięgnąć do kieszeni taty po telefon, udało mi się. Wybrałam numer na pogotowie. Gdy usłyszałam pierwsze słowa po drugiej stronie słuchawki auto staneło w płomieniach.Straciłam przytomność. Nigdy nie czułam bólu, byłam na niego odporna. Tego dnia było inaczej, byłam nieprzytomna ale i tak czułam jak ogień pochłania pokoleji kawałki mojego ciała, słyszałam krzyk i płacz mojej mamy, czułam jak cierpi, jak wszyscy cierpią, potem słyszałam jak Josh płacze, wtedy wydawało mi się to smutne, teraz to muzyka dla moich uszu, ten dźwięk mnie uspokaja, uspokaja mnie myśl,że on może cierpieć,lecz przytłacz mnie myśl,że nie cierpi przezemnie.Czułam jak strażacy wyciągają mnie z pozostałości auta, po czym wsadzają mnie do karetki razem z moim bratem. Potem słyszłam tylko syrene karetki i rozmowe ratowników "Dwoje nastolatków w ciężkim stanie i dwoje dorosłych zmarłych na miejscu,nie dało się ich uratować.".Po tych słowach już nic nie słyszałam. Ciemnośc.Tylko ciemność.Tylko ją widziałam gdy sie obudziłam,czułam,że jestem cała owinięta opatrunkami.Próbowałam wstać ale usłyszałam głos "Spokojnie Claire, jesteś w szpitalu.Trafiłaś tu po wypadku.Pamiętasz?". Zwróciłam głowe w strone, z której dochodziły głosy. "Tak,pamiętam. Zaraz,zaraz.Gdzie jest mój brat!?" kobieta cicho westchnęła "Josh jest już w domu,czuje się dobrze. Ale twoi rodzice,oni ,nie żyją".Odetchnełam z ulgą ,że mojemu bratu nic nie jest, choć dzisiaj chciałabym żeby tam zginął.Wiedziałam,że rodzice nie przeżyli ale nic nie mówiłam. "Dlaczego nic nie widze?". "Lekarz niebawem przyjdzie ściągnąć twoje opatrunki,a teraz odpoczywaj".Pielęgniarka pogłaskała mnie po ręce po czym wyszła zostawiając mnie samą. Cieszyłam się z samotności.Położyłam się na plecach i leżałam spokojnie próbując zapomnieć o tamtym dniu, próbując zapomnieć krzyki i płacz mamy, próbując zapomnieć ten zapach, zapach śmierci. Próbuje zapomnieć, ale wiem,że nigdy nie zapomne, pamiętam wszystko,to moje przekleństwo.To jakby ktoś rzucił na mnie klątwe. Gdy miałam 5 lat widziałam śmierć siostry ,miała wtedy 16 lat , była ciężko chora,miała raka płuc. Widziałam jak cierpiała. Widziałam jak z każdym dniem traciła siły, jak więdła. Lizzy,bo tak miała na imie, nie umarła w tym jednym dniu,ona umierała powoli z dnia na dzień od kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się,że jest chora. Nagle zaczeła się chemia,leki, operacje, a ona i tak cierpiała.A ja nic nie czułam, chciałabym jej oddać mój brak czucia. Nie bolało by ją tak. Umarłaby w spokoju.Tego dnia obudziłam się,bo usłyszałam płacz Lizzy.Wstałam i podeszłam do niej.Poprosiła żebym nie wołała rodziców,więc poprostu siedziałam i patrzyłam jak umiera.Jej ostatnie słowa były wypowiedzianie do mnie "Zapomnij siostrzyczko". Nie zapomniałam. Po tych słowach jej usta zrobiły się sine, a skóra biała, wydała z siebie ostatni oddech, który zamienił się w przeciągły jęk i zmarła trzymają mnie za ręke. Wtedy płakałam po raz ostatni. Nigdy więcej łza nie popłyneła z moich oczu. Byłam nieczuła, w sumie dalej jestem.Nie zmieniło sie to do czasu wypadku. Gdy tak myślałam do pokoju wszedł lekarz wraz z blond włosą pielęgniarką."Witaj Claire.Jestem doktor Jones. Ściągne ci opatrunki.".Jones zaczął ściagać bandaże,zaczynając od nóg. Czułam nagłą ulge gdy lekarz ściągną ostatni kawałek opatrunku. Widziałam już wszystko.Byłam w małym pokoju z niebiekimi ścianami a na stoliku stał wazon z bukietem białych róż. Były pewnie od Josh'a. Na twarzy pielęgniarki pojawiło się obrzydzenie. "Nie jest tak źle" powiedział lekarz po czym usmiechnął się a pielęgniarka podała mi luterko. Moje ciało było pokryte bliznami po poparzeniach, moja skóra zmieniła kolor na brudną-biel.Nie jestem piękna, nigdy nie byłam. "Ciesze sie, że nie jest gorzej", oddałam lusterko pielęgniarce i uśmiechnęłam się. "Jutro bedziesz mogła wrócić do domu". Lekarz odwzajemnił uśmiech po czym wyszedł wraz z pielęgniarką. Najbardziej zaciekawiła mnie moja twarz. Nie było na niej zadnej blizny ,zrobiła się biała tak jak reszta ciała, lecz moje usta zrobiły się czarne,a powieki przydymione. Zanim się obejrzałam zrobiło się ciemno. Lerzałam przerzucając się z boku na bok. Obudziłam się rano, nie wiedziałam nawet kiedy zasnełam, ale to nie ważne. Pielęgniarka imieniem Daisy przyniosła mi śniadanie i powiedziała, że mój brat zaraz po mnie przyjedzie.Skinełam głową ,a Daisy się uśmiechnęła i wyszła.Gdy zjadłam spakowałam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam na korytarz.Zobaczyłam Josh'a.Stał przy recepcji i brał mój wypis. Gdy mnie zobaczył oniemiał "M-młoda zmieniłaś sie" jego sztuczny uśmiech na zawsze pozostanie w mojej pamięci. "Wiem." uśmiechnełam się i poszłam za nim do auta. Ze szpitala do naszego domu na zadupiu jest długa droga. Siedziałam na przednim siedzeniu obok Josh'a. Patrzyłam na drzewa, który mijaliśmy, opierając głowe o szybe wpatrywałam sie w głębi lasu.Josh co chwile spoglądał na mnie. W aucie panowała cisza, którą przerywało jedynie trzeszczące radio jak zwykle ustawione na stacje z francuskimi piosenkami.Brat je uwielbia. Josh popatrzył sie na mnie jeszcze raz po czym westchnął i powiedział "Nie martw sie młoda bedzie dobrze poradzimy sobie". Sapnełam, odwróciłam głowe w jego strone i spojrzałam na niego. "Musimy". Po czym znów oparłam głowe o szybe. Gdy dotarliśmy do domu było już południe.Josh otworzył mi drzwi, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział "Witaj w domu Claire" , po tych słowach wziął moją torbe z tylnego siedzenia i mi ją podał. Nigdy nie mówił mi po imieniu. Zawsze mówił 'młoda' albo 'siostra' , ale jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział do mnie Claire, nigdy.Wydało mi się to dziwne. Gdy Josh otworzył drzwi od domu, zobaczyłam, że sie zmienił, na ścianach nie wisiały zdjecia rodzinne, na przedsionku nie było kurtek rodziców. "Musiały cie wkurzać prawda?" powiedziałam do brata po czym wskazałam puste miejsce na ścianie gdzie kiedyś wisiał portret taty. Josh nic nie odpowiedział tylko westchnął.Rzuciłam moją torbe obok schodów i miałm już wchodzić na góre ale Josh złapał mnie za reke "Musimy się wspierać, tak jak po śmierci Lizzy.". "Po śmierci Lizzy byłam sama, poradze sobie." burknęłam. Josh sapnął "Zejdź za 10 minut na obiad" i znowu uśmiechnął sie sztucznie."Pewnie" tylko to odpowiedziałam i pobiegłam na góre. Mój pokój był na poddaszu. Kiedyś należał do Lizzy. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i znów próbowałam zapomnieć. Myślałam tak i myślałam.Przypomniałam sobie ,że miałam zejść na obiad. Gdy weszłam do kuchni i usiadłam na swoim miejscu przy stole. Josh jak zwykle prześledził mnie wzrokiem i zaczeliśmy jeść.Po paru minutach milczenia, on zaczął mówić "Wiesz Lizzy była chora...", ja tylko zacisnełam pieści ale nic nie mówiłam.Wiedziałam, że zaraz powie coś,czego nie powinien mówić. "To było wiadome, że kiedyś umrze, ale przynajmiej zdjeła z nas cieżar zajmowania sie nią.Nie oszukujmy się,ale gdy umarła wszystko stało się uprościło". Słowa brata mnie dotknęły. Poczułam,że coś we mnie pękło "Lizzy nie była ciężarem, była moją siostrą, naszą siostrą, a ty nie waż sie powiedzieć o niej złego słowa.Zawsze miałeś w niej wsparcie.Była jedyną osobą dzieki,której to mniejsce nie zmieniło sie w komplentą pustke" walnełam ręką w stół i poszłam na poddasze. Noc szybko się zbliżała, a ja leżałam na łóżku i pierwszy raz od tylu lat płakałam.Płakałam na wspomnienie siostry, przypomniałam sobie jej słowa "Zapomnij siostrzyczko". Nie zapomne nigdy. Zawsze bede pamietac.Zawsze.Długo myślałam aż w końcu zasnęłam. Obudził mnie dzwonek do drzwi.Szybko zerwałam sie z łóżka i weszłam na schody. Słyszałam,że Josh rozmawia z jakąś kobietą.Poznałam ją.To była Monic,dziewczyna Josha znam ją odkąd pamiętam.Niska ,blondynka z pięknymi niebieskimi oczami.Słuchałam o czym mówią. "A więc wykończyłeś starszych?" powiedziała. "Przeciąłem hamulce. Droga do spadku jest już krótka". "To samo mówiłeś jak zabiłeś tą chorą".Czułam się jakbym dostała w twarz, Josh zabił Lizzy, a na dodatek zabił też rodziców i pewnie chciał też zabić mnie. "Teraz bedzie inaczej, jeszcze tylko Claire i kasa jest nasza.". Zdębiałam na chwile,ale ocknełam się gdy usłyszałam,że Josh zamyka drzwi i idzie w kierunku schodów. Szybko pobiegłam do mojego pokoju, z szuflady biurka wyjełam dwa ostre noże z czarną rączką, które dostałam od taty do nauki rzucania ostrzem. Jestem w tym niezła.Położyłam sie do łóżka i udawałam,że śpie. Josh wszedł do mojego pokoju i usiadł na moim łóżku. "Och siostrzyczko, czemu ja sie ciebie wcześniej nie pozbyłem" powiedział szyderczo z nadzieją,że śpie. "Oj nie wiem braciszku" odpowiedziałam , a on odskoczył i stanął obok biórka. Ja szybko wstałam wziełam w dłonie noże i podeszłam do brata. "Wszystko słyszałam. Zabiłeś ich.Dla spadku.". Josh zaczął się jąkać, a ja przyłożyłam mu ostrza do gardła. "Zobaczymy czy są ostre?". Już miałam podciąć mu gardło ale zobaczyłam, że płacze i się powstrzymałam. Gdy zobaczył że zrezygnowałam z ataku, papatrzył mi sie w oczy , zaśmiał sie szyderczo po czym powalił mnie na podłoge. "Jesteś zbyt naiwna młoda". "Ubieraj się!" wrzasnął poczym wyszedł. Szybko się ubrałam. Miałam na sobie czarny podkoszulek, szarą bluze z kapturem,jeansy i czarną czapke w kropki.Po chwili Josh wrócił.Widziałam jak po drodze na góre oblewa wszystko benzyną.Rzucił zapalniczke za drzwi mojego pokoju, a mnie uderzył pięścią, upadłam na ziemie i straciłam przystomność. Słyszałam tylko jak Josh mówi "Wreszcie koniec tej zabawy , a z tobą Claire jeszcze się policze.". Po tym już nic nie słyszałam. Obudziłam sie w dużym pomieszczeniu, to był jakiś magazyn. Siedziałam przywiązana do krzesła na środku pokoju.Usłyszłam śmiech brata. "Wreszcie wstałaś śpiąca królewno". Podszedł do mnie. "Brakowało mi ciebie" powiedział to z szyderczym uśmiechem po czym rzucił mi w twarz gazete."Czytaj". Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis 'Dwie sieroty zginęły w pożarze' . "A więc tak to ugrałeś" powiedziałam po czym popatrzyłam sie na niego z pogardą."Skoro wszyscy myślą,że nie żyje moszesz mnie zabić bez żadnej kary."."Sprytna jesteś młoda." .Powiedział po czym zaczął oblewać wszystko benzyną.Gdy on był zajęty ja próbowałam rozwiązać węzły. Nie udało mi sie. "Teraz zginiesz, wreszcie nie bede miał ciebie na głowie.". "A jeszcze twoje noże" zaśmiał się rzucając mi pod nogi noże, po czym stanął przy wyjściu z budynku i rzucił w moją strone zapałke. "Pa młoda" powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem i wyszedł. Zaczełam walke z linami , udało mi sie wydostać jedną reke więc wziełam nóż i rozciełam pozostałe węzły. Wstałam, wziełam drugie ostrze i zaczełam biec przez płomienie. Znowu to uczucie.Ogień pożerający moje ciało. Udało mi sie wydostać, ale brata już nie było, odjechał. Zaczełam isć w strone wzgórza. Stałam sama nad przepaścią. Pytanie czy skoczyć. Nie skoczyłam.To było by za łatwe. W tamtym dniu. Nad tą przepaścią. Umarła Claire, a narodziłam się ja Death Claire,ponieważ zginełam lecz żyje. Wtedy przysięgłam sobie, że znajde wszystkich, którzy przyczynili się do mojego nieszczęścia. A ty mój bracie miej się na baczności, bo znajde cie. Zginiesz tak jak wszyscy, których zabiłeś. Zginiesz w męczarniach.Zemszcze się w imieniu Lizzy,Mamy,Taty i wszystkich twoich ofiar.Monic już czeka na ciebie w piekle. Jestem Death Claire i jeśli ty przyczyniłeś się do mojej zguby.Uważaj bo może właśnie u ciebie pojawie się niedługo, a ostatnie co zobaczysz to moje śmiejące się czarne usta. Dobranoc. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania